The Choir
“Then Moses and the Israelites sang this song to the LORD: I will sing to the LORD, for he is highly exalted. Both horse and driver he has hurled into the sea.” '' Exodus 15:1'' Last night I dreamed that I was dreaming of you And from a window across the lawn I watched you undress Wearing your sunset of purple tightly woven around your hair That rose in strangled ebony curls Moving in a yellow bedroom light. The air is wet with sound 'Watch Her Disappear – ''Tom Waits Then God said, “Let the waters abound with an abundance of living creatures, and let birds fly above the earth across the face of the firmament of the heavens.” 21 So God created great sea creatures and every living thing that moves, with which the waters abounded, according to their kind, and every winged bird according to its kind. And God saw that it was good. – The Word Seraphim translates to those who “Burn.” Many scholars assume that this correlates with Fire, but the Elohim know better. The House of the Choir burns with deep and raw emotion, the kind that of burning emotion that caused the seas to roil and tempests to erupt in frenzied dances of birth. The Choir are Angels of the 5th day, when the waters were established. They are Angels of beauty, music, colors, and the deep (both the depth of the waters, and the depth of the emotional spectrum) and manifest these Essences remarkably well. The Choir are perhaps the House with the most ties to Creation. The World is a cacophony of colors and sounds, with plenty of space to fill in the infinite cold and empty spaces between atoms. This also can be said of the Earth’s Waters, The Ocean with its fathomless deep is a playground of infinite potential. Despite these realms of seeming chaos, the House understands the need for quiet order, and their love for tranquility and ease can rival that of the Reapers. This is why those in the Choir have such a love for Mortals. The best of Adam’s Get have an understanding and appreciation of all that Source has created, and the worst of Adam’s Get display depths of emotions to do any of the Choir proud. While how they display these best and worst traits may not always coincide with Heaven’s will, the fact that they do display them is enough to impress the Choir. '''True Form The True Form of the Choir is perhaps the chaotically beautiful of all. The Seraphim appear as writhing and spinning colors and sounds. There is roiling mass of Cobalt and Electric Blues, Turquoises and Violets, and Deep shadowy Indigos that dance and play across the scene. A thousand different songs harmonize in a way that should be maddening, but make perfect sense. Despite the sheer breadth and weight of these songs, a lonely trumpet can be heard crooning to the darkness. The air smells cold and wet, like melting ice and the soft kiss of mist caresses the skin. Essence Paths Essence Paths: Thirst, Tempest, Change Essence Miens: Amasa, Ramm, Shoni Relationships Heralds: Dig that voice, keep it loud, keep it proud… Keepers: You can’t be that optimistic all the time, can you? You can? Wow. Well keep it up then. If not, anger is always a little fun. Devices: It’s not so bad up there in the clouds, I promise. Spheres: Don’t let them fool you. There is a lot of joy, and not a little amount of pride in their song-dances of order. Guardians: I know that they do it, and do it well even. But there is something about it that I just can’t handle. Too little noise maybe? Reapers: Out of all of us, they understand the most. I guarantee it. Watchers: I applaud their actions, but it would be too much to sacrifice for me. Fallen: Sorry, you played douche-bag roulette, and you lost the draw. . Humanity: Oh yeah. Nephilim: Power like that, or a curse like that – who knows. Still, if anybody can do it, then it’s them. Can’t say I likes it though. Travel Effects When travelling to the Silver City, Additional Details Designations: Seraphim (True), Choir (Celestial), Horns (Earthly) Archangel Prince: Gabriel (Midnight Gabe) Fallen of the Seraphim are the Lammasu or Defilers. Weakness: the Choir in Homid Forms hums constantly, even in sleep. Resonances Colors: Black, Indigo, Silver, Blue, Green, Violet, Numbers: 3, 5, 9, 11 Day: Thursday Elements: Water, Electricity, Ice, Wind, Void, Shadows, Salt Purpose: The Raw unkempt joy of Source, musicians, painters, as well as critics of such, storm chasers, blues-men. Concerto: Brass Section, plenty of horns… and trumpets, especially. Music: Jazz, (particularly Acid Jazz, rock-steady, and freeform) smooth Hip-Hop, Trip-Hip, Bebop, Funk, as well as Trance, Drum and Bass, or other deep, soothing, hypnotic musics. It should also be noted that the Choir hates MUZAK and elevator music with a fury that blanches even the Heralds… Mage Sphere: Spirit Hunter Creed: Martyr Quote: We are the cool wet rain that lets free your pain, and we are the joy you strive to attain. In your bed on wet hot nights we are the stars that shine violet bright. We are the indigo shift that eases your fevered brain. Know this above all things child, it is all a song. This is all just a song. It is soft, and we guide it to you as gently as mist. We are of the Seraphim, of the Choir. Dominus, child, Dominus.